Tau Swipe
Potency: Strong. Range: Minor. Utility: Vast. An ability that focuses strength in the hands or paws of the user, making Zuberi's fists and slashes a far more fearsome weapon than one would expect. As Zuberi has continued to train his swipe with more resilient opponents, he has achieved to make a constant flow of light energy to his arms, this energy detonates whenever he throws a punch, allowing his punches to carry up to 4 times the power of a professional boxer punch (measured at 1800 PSI) as if they were average punches, thus not being restricted in quantity anymore, rather depending on his ability to fight. This power allows his punches to pierce through an average brick house wall in a single strike, or in metals to pierce through 1/16 inch thick titanium sheet. On a human body, large bones, such as the femur, subjected to this kind of blunt force may fissure and could break if already seriously damaged, small bones fissure and may break with repeated strikes, and soft tissue suffers serious blunt trauma, possibly causing concussions and minor internal bleeding, with medium, visible bruises appearing shortly after the impact. It's noteworthy that only when he throws a punch he has access to his higher strength, so he can only use it to attack through punches, not even kicks or other actions can be performed with this added strength. Slashing remains pretty much the same as it is on average strengths as his claws aren't harder to slash through harder materials. He can still use a large amount of his light energy to produce a punch of 32 times the average human strength, easily piercing through a 1/2 inch thick titanium sheet, the damage this produces on human body is impressive blunt trauma, broken bones, ruptured organs and even pierce through. However, even though he has obtained a much higher control, Zuberi is still able to only produce one of such attacks per day, and while he could try to perform it again, the lack of energy would either knock him out, or fail to cushion his fist and arm, thus breaking it. He also still has to focus for at least 10 seconds to prepare his burst attack, needing to close his eyes even so as to block out external stimuli; the charge process however isn't interruptible without knocking Zuberi out, or killing him. As Zuberi's energy is now better channeled and constantly flowing there is no aura left around his body, instead when his fists move they leave a trail of golden light when he uses a charged attack. Of course if he was to use lesser attacks, the time needed to focus is reduced in proportion to the attacks' strength, so at 16x it takes him 5 seconds and at 8x takes him 2.5 seconds. Once charged Zuberi retains the charge until he either focuses it off of his hands, or until he discharges it against something. When he focuses it off of his hands, the remaining power is still within him so he can effectively draw it out once more. Category:Powers Category:Strong Potency Category:Minor Range Category:Vast Utility